Tequila Rose
by Kristeta
Summary: The core group gets together after a few years for someone's wedding. Kurama/Youko Kurama x Botan on a later chapter.
1. chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The electronic tinkling of a mobile phone rang, momentarily interrupting the sound of a keyboard typing continuously.

"Minamino desu". Shuichi Minamino, now in his mid-30's as a human sat back in his ergonomic office chair as he answered his mobile. He briefly looked at the time on his A. Lange Söhne 1815 Chronograph watch - a gift from his mother when he graduated at the top of his class at Tokyo University.

 ** _5:30pm_** , he stared outside the huge ceiling to floor windows in his office. The autumn sun was setting, bathing the Tokyo business district of Roppongi in an ethereal light.

"Oi. Kurama. Finally!" a familiar boisterous voice reverberated through the expensive device Shuichi had to his ear.

"Kazuma! How are you?" he asked, a grin slowly starting to spread across his features.

"Good, good. Listen, my sister needs to talk to you. Since I have your number, well… here she is. Oi Shizuru-neesan!" Kuwabara said in a tone that's a little too cheerful.

The mobile phone changed hands.

"Kurama-kun? Hi. Listen, I'm just wondering if you're free next Saturday?" Shizuru asked.

"Give me a few seconds, Shizuru. Why? What's up next weekend?" the redhead asked as he opened his multiple calendars on the huge screen of his Mac.

"Sakyou and I are getting married! Can you believe it?!" Shizuru gushed.

Kurama was baffled. Didn't Sakyou perish in the collapse of the Dark Tournament's venue?

His manners getting the better of him, Kurama plastered on a smile.

"Best wishes, Shizuru!" he said genially.

"You're attending, right? It's just a small gathering of friends and family." Shizuru said.

"I'm blocking my calendar now." Kurama said, sending an email to his assistant to have the weekend lunch meetings squeezed in during the weekdays.

"Perfect! You're the last person in our group that was so hard to reach. I'll have the wedding invite sent over to you. Would you rather have it delivered at your home or office, Mr. Big Shot CEO?" Shizuru prattled on.

"Aw, Shizuru. I'll email you my office address. Email address, please?"

Shizuru gave him her email address and passed the phone back to her brother.

Kurama waited a few seconds and heard the soft click of a door closing on Kuwabara's end of the line.

"Are you still there?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"Yes. Kuwabara, what's going on?" Kurama asked.

"Are you still at your office? On a Friday?" Kuwabara asked.

"The usual spot?" Kurama started.

"I'll call Yusuke. See you there in thirty minutes." Kuwabara said before hanging up.

"I guess that leaves me with the task of calling Hiei." Kurama sighed as he dialled the fire demon's number.

 ** _30 minutes later…_**

Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi rolled up to the izakaya they frequented as soon as they were of legal age to drink, well, Hiei was still being asked for ID until he, along with the others became frequent barflies.

The bartender gave the pair a mock salute as they walked up to the bar.

"The usual, boys?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, Aiba-san. And keep them coming. I need to get drunk tonight." Kazuma said as he handed over a thick wad of bills to the bartender. "I'll say this while I'm sober. Cut me off if the funds run out, mkay?"

"Will do, Kuwabara-san. The other two are already inside. Kurama-san had booked a private room for your group." Aiba the bartender said as he gestured towards the corridor of private rooms.

The two nodded their thanks and ambled towards the private room.

Inside, Kurama - clad in a very stylish Tom Ford suit was already drinking with Hiei.

"Aaah. So nice to see you guys. Has it been years?" Kurama said.

"I know right. We last saw each other during… during…" Kuwabara's voice trailed off.

"Keiko's birthday, you ningens. Eight years ago." Hiei said.

"Oh yeah! What a night." Kuwabara chortled.

What had initially started out as a night of harmless fun. They had all gone out for dinner, gave presents to Keiko and for some reason ended up in a club where they all got drunk and had terrible hangovers the next morning.

Kurama put on his best poker face. A lot happened in between the hours from the time they went their separate ways home up to the hangover-laden morning.

"So… Kuwabara. What was that with your sister and Sakyou? I thought he died a long time ago?" Kurama asked Kuwabara.

"Apparently, he was behaving well in the afterlife. So well, that the brat prince cut him a deal." Kuwabara said.

Hiei sighed and grumbled something about how Sakyou should have just remained in the after life. He then proceeded to drink his beer straight up.

"Koenma allowed him to come back to Ningenkai, on one condition. No more dabbling with anything Makai-related. Or any other dimension whatsoever. Otherwise, the one Sakyou loves the most will take his punishment for him." Kuwabara paused as he guzzled his beer.

Kurama raised his eyebrows at the news. "Well if that's what makes your sister happy, then maybe you should also be happy for her too." he said before taking a swig at the whiskey on the rocks.

"I've seen the invitation. So… the wedding will be at the Ritz-Carlton here in Tokyo?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara to confirm.

"Yes. Well, there will be a traditional wedding at this temple near the hotel. Then the reception will be at the hotel itself. Sakyou is handling all the expenses, so for convenience, all guests who confirmed attendance will be assigned a hotel room for three days - a day before the wedding, for the wedding itself and a day after. And here I am, who was supposed to give her away like it's no big deal." Kuwabara ranted.

Yusuke patted Kuwabara's shoulder. "At least you'd get to see Yukina again."

Kuwabara brightened up immediately.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Botan and Yukina are also coming too!"

Kurama almost choked at the piece of karaage he was snacking on at the mention of Botan's name. He hasn't seen her since the night of Keiko's birthday.

"What's the matter, fox?" Hiei asked.

Kurama shaked his head as he downed a glass of water to clear his throat.

"AAAAH! I REMEMBER NOW!" Yusuke said, slamming his hand on the table.

"Remember? We were all queueing up for cabs on our way home? Hiei was so fucking drunk, Keiko asked me if he could sleep over in our couch that night. Kuwabara had to be carried by the club bouncers into the cab because he also blacked out. Poor Yukina had to go call Shizuru to wait for them at their house's gate hahaha!" Yusuke was getting riled up reminiscing that night.

He then turned to Kurama "And, you. You and Botan were making out! HAHAHA OH MY GOD! From the club's couch up to the taxi line and as soon as you both got inside the cab! Who would have thought Kurama was such a hornball?" Yusuke chortled heartily.

Three sets of eyes flicked towards Kurama expectantly.

"Sorry, gentlemen. But I don't kiss and tell." he said with a gleam on his eyes.

TBC...


	2. Ruby Woo

The day of Shizuru and Sakyou's wedding finally arrived.

The ceremony in the shrine was exclusively attended by Team Urameshi, Koenma himself in attendance. Along with a very select few business partners from Sakyou's side.

Kurama can't help but stare at Botan, although her back was turned to him since she was among those seated in the front row which was mostly female.

"You might want to ease up on the intense staring, fox. You're in a place of worship. Behave." Hiei muttered under his breath.

"I'm not staring." Kurama protested.

Yusuke snickered. "Sure."

The ceremony ended and the next item on the schedule was the reception dinner later that night.

Kurama tried to get Botan's attention afterwards, however she was in deep conversation with Koenma. She was nodding earnestly at something the Reikai prince was saying, periodically punching something in her mobile phone.

Koenma nodded politely at Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke as the pair made their way into the chauffered car that would take them back to the hotel.

Yusuke clapped Kurama's shoulder consolingly before they were joined by Keiko and Yukina.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Botan sat in front of the huge mirror of her hotel suite's bathroom, paying careful attention to the curling iron she was using to style the ends of her blue hair.

Her heart won't stop hammering in her chest since she laid eyes on Kurama again that afternoon.

The last time she saw him was...

 ** _When you lost your virginity to him after a night of debauchery._** Her inner voice said.

Botan sighed, looking at her reflection in the large mirror.

She may have been drunk that night, but she remembers everything.

 ** _Everything._**

From downing one too many shots at the bar, fuelled by stress at their jobs to dancing wildly to Lady Gaga songs with Keiko and the girls. Then, dragging Kurama on the dance floor - who had a little bit too much to drink himself.

Then, the first of many kisses from Kurama.

The making out on the couch, the ride home to Kurama's apartment. Kurama hastily punching in the security code.

Kurama's bed. The pain. The waves of pleasure that came a few moments later. Then, in the throes of passion, Botan said " ** _I love you."._**

No reciprocation from Kurama as they collapsed in a drunken haze and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Botan woke up a few hours afterwards to find Kurama sleeping with his back to her. Feeling miserable, she gathered her clothes that were strewn about and got dressed. Instead of doing a walk of shame, she had summoned her oar and flew to Reikai where she constantly buried herself in work for the next year until she got a promotion and buried herself in more work in an attempt to forget about what happened.

She never received any sort of communication from Kurama since that night. The rare times that he'd set foot in Reikai, Botan always found an excuse to go to Ningenkai.

The only person she confided in was Shizuru, who gladly went out drinking with her when she felt lonely and had time off.

"Well, that was then. This is now." Botan said to her reflection as she removed the hotel-issued robe from her shoulders.

 ** _Maybe I wouldn't even bump into him at all tonight._** She thought as she got into the dress she'd be wearing for the reception.

 ** _Maybe there would be more guests at the reception._** Botan rationalized.

Deciding to keep the rest of her face bare, she swiped on Mac Ruby Woo on her lips and slid on her favorite pair of black Christian Louboutin shoes.

"With the right red lipstick, any woman can conquer the world." she said to her reflection.

She sprayed on her signature scent and grabbed the minaudiere she'd be carrying, making sure that her hotel room keycard is in it.

She left her room, thankfully the hallway is empty and made her way to the elevator.

Upon reaching the ground floor, she went to the ballroom where the reception would be held.

The double doors were opened for her and a few more guests were milling about. She quickly scanned the crowd, and didn't find anyone she knew. Shrugging, Botan went straight to the bar.

"Martini, please." she said as she perched on the stool and crossed her legs. Her calves peeking through the long slit in the black gown.

The bartender slid the glass over to her, Botan took out a bill from her minaudiere when the bartender said that it's an open bar for the reception.

Botan smiled at him. "Sounds good." she said as she took out her phone again. Might as well catch up on her work email in case there are updates while waiting for Keiko and the others.

Since she was clad in a high-necked halter backless gown, and her attention was mostly on her phone - Botan was unaware of how many men wanted to approach her.

"Botan! There you are!" Keiko said from behind her.

At the mention of her name, Botan turned around in her stool and came face to face with Kurama.

Immediately plastering on a smile, "Well, I was a bit early. I decided to catch up on my emails while waiting for you guys." Botan said brightly.

"You're such a workaholic, Botan." Yukina said as she giggled.

"Yeah, sorry. Promise, that's the last for tonight." Botan said as she slid off the stool, immediately turning her attention to the adorable ice maiden.

"Selfie!" Yukina said as she brandished her phone out. Keiko and Botan huddled closer for the shot.

"Let's go find our table." Keiko suggested.

Kurama took a deep breath and told himself to keep it cool. He had mixed emotions after seeing that sexy back seated on the bar stool and holding her martini glass elegantly. He wanted to throw his coat to cover her up and simply have her all to himself.

 ** _Easy there, stud._** Youko Kurama's voice said inside of him, his eyes also following Botan's every move - from the uncrossing of her legs with feet encased in stilettos, her sliding off the bar stool and how distracting her dress was. Up front, it was very prim, but when she turns around - it was dangerously sexy. And he hasn't even started on the high slit at the side.

As the group was shown to their table by one of the wedding coordinators, a lot of women were gawking at Kurama. He is, after all, among Tokyo's most eligible bachelors especially with him becoming CEO at a young age.

Kurama ignored the whispers and the breathless comments. He is not interested in anyone else but the blue-haired deity who kept on flitting away from him.

He had been trying to chase her for eight years now. After that night when they ended up sleeping with each other, Kurama woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache and an empty space next to him in bed, long gone cold. He wanted to apologize about not responding to Botan saying that she loves him.

Kurama even went as far as going to Reikai to see Botan. Only to be told by Koenma that due to a war that broke out in some country, Botan had to pull off double shifts along with all the other ferry girls to make sure that no soul is left behind.

Kurama remembered what Koenma asked him on his fifth visit.

"Is there a message you'd like me to relay to her?" the Reikai prince asked.

"Please tell her that I love her too." he blurted out.

Koenma smiled at him sympathetically.

"Best tell her that in person, Kurama."

Snapping his attention back to the present, they have arrived at their designated table.

Kurama looked at the placecards.

 _Thank you, Shizuru._

His name and Botan's were placed side-by-side.

The others were already getting settled in their seats. Botan let out a small "Oh" when she found out where she will be sitting.

Ever the gentleman, Kurama pulled out Botan's chair for her.

 _Shizuru has a lot of explaining to do._ Botan thought.

"Thanks." she said looking at Kurama's direction.

Kurama reached for her hand on top of the table, in everyone's view.

Botan tried to quickly pull away, but he held on tight and fast.

"We need to talk, Botan." he said in a hushed voice.

"Can't this wait until after the reception? We're here for Shizuru." Botan said matter-of-factly and was finally able to pull her hand off from his.

TBC...


	3. Buzzin'

**_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor claim ownership to its' characters._** ** _"Buzzin'" lyrics are copyrighted by Chicosci_** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Botan felt trapped. Eight years of successful evasion, and it all boils down to this.

Seated next to Kurama on Shizuru's wedding reception.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the host's announcement that the newlyweds have arrived.

Being the good friend that she is, Botan pushed her own feelings aside as she stood up with the other guests in applause.

Dinner was a formal sit-down affair with an elaborate five-course meal.

After the meal, a band played and as some of the guests were on the ballroom's dancefloor, the newlyweds made their way around the tables to thank their guests for attending.

Kazuma and his new brother-in-law shook hands as the couple approached Team Urameshi's table.

A sharply-dressed young man holding a camera approached the table as well.

"Hello. I'm Touma Yamamoto from the Tokyo Shimbun. May I take a photo of this group, Sakyo-san?" he asked Shizuru's husband.

Sakyo nodded.

As Sakyo is a businessman who had many contacts, including the movers and shakers of Tokyo's economy - some members of the press were invited as well.

"Touma, please take a separate one of me and the ladies, please." Shizuru piped up after several shots were taken.

Shizuru gently pulled Botan to her side.

"Smile, girls!" Shizuru happily said.

In between shots, Botan leaned in on the bride.

"This was a very nice seating arrangement you have, Shizuru." she sarcastically said through a smile.

"Eight years, Botan. Don't you think that Kurama hasn't suffered enough as well?" Shizuru said in between smiles as other press photographers swarmed the Urameshi team table.

It was the perfect media fodder - this was **_the_** society wedding of the year.

Sakyo, very rarely photographed in society pages, suddenly emerges a few years later and throws an obscenely expensive wedding. Not to mention exclusive. Only two media outlets were approved: Tokyo Shimbun and the Asia Tatler, who sent their best photographers.

"Talk it out, Botan. I just want you to be happy. With him." Shizuru's eyes briefly flicked at Kurama's direction.

Kurama approached Sakyo and shook hands. Flashbulbs went off around them. Kurama as Shuichi Minamino is, after all the youngest CEO in Tokyo, having climbed a mere 3 years after graduating from Tokyo University.

He then kissed Shizuru on the cheek. "Congratulations, Shizuru. You look very happy." Kurama said with grin.

"Thank you." Shizuru then pulled at Kurama's sleeve gently.

"Please take care of Botan." she whispered in his ear. Smiling knowingly at him, she took her husband's arm and moved on to the next table of guests.

During the ruckus with the press taking photos of their table, Kurama didn't notice Botan slipping off quietly back to the bar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hi handsome." Botan quipped at the bartender as she sidled up and sat on the farthest stool hidden behind a panel.

"Another martini?" he asked her.

"No. Get me a tequila rose. And keep it flowing." Botan said, crossing her legs.

 ** _Think, Botan._** She told herself.

The bartender slid the crystal tumbler towards her. Botan flashed him a smile and quickly gulped it. Entranced at the blue-haired beauty, he poured another glass for her, this time filling it almost to the brim.

Knocking the drink back, Botan decided not to take too much advantage of the open bar, even if it was her best friend's wedding.

"Get me another bottle. I'm paying." Botan said, her cheeks now tinged pink. Opening her minaudiere, she took out five 1,000 yen bills and handed it to the barkeep.

The band started playing another song.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on the small of her back.

"Found you." an all-too-familiar voice said in her ear.

Botan didn't have to turn around to see who it was. The touch alone was a giveaway. Besides, she's not sure if she's ready to look into his eyes again after all this time.

Kurama sat on the stool beside her. "Scotch. On the rocks, please." he told the bartender.

As he slid the glass of scotch to the redhead, the bartender's plans of hitting on Botan were scrapped. He decided to position himself on the opposite end of the bar and field any drink requests from the party.

"Eight years. You said we'd talk." Kurama said, sipping a small amount of the dark colored liquor.

Botan looked at her glass and slightly turned towards him.

"So, talk." she said, not meeting his eyes. Botan was about to take another gulp of her tequila rose when Kurama gently stopped her.

"You need to hear me out. And I need you sober. This will not be like last time." Kurama said earnestly, holding her shoulders firmly so she can look into his eyes.

"What the-" she sputtered.

"I love you, Botan. Always have. Always will." Kurama said.

Botan blinked and suddenly, Kurama's lips were on her own.

 ** _The nightmare that led me to you_**

 ** _Let me steal you away_** , **_l_** ** _et's run..._**

 ** _'Cause I'm buzzin' I'm buzzin_** '

 ** _A_** ** _nd I don't mind..._**

Eight years of pent-up loneliness getting the better of her, Botan kissed him back.

A few moments later, not paying attention to the flashing cameras from the press, like a pair of university students, they ran from the ballroom to the elevator going up to Kurama's suite.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own YYH.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Botan gently pushed Kurama away and came up for air.

"We really shouldn't, Kurama." she quietly said, trying to smooth her slightly disheveled hair.

After kissing non-stop at the bar downstairs, not giving a damn that the press had a field day taking photos of the two of them. Kurama decided that it was better for the two of them to have more privacy.

He took Botan's hand and ran outside the ballroom amid the flashing lights of cameras. And without even waiting for the elevator doors to close, he pulled Botan by the waist closer to him and trapping her against the metal wall of the lift with his right arm.

They ended up in his suite. It was an exact replay of that fateful night eight years ago. Except this time, Kurama had more control. He managed to keep both their clothes this time around.

"Was it something I said, Botan?" he asked her, looking deep in the deity's eyes and cupping her cheek in one palm.

Botan turned away from him and gently removed his hand from her face.

"Kurama. I do not appreciate being mocked." she said.

The redhead was puzzled. He already knew that women can be hard to decipher. Hell, even with that Toudai degree and the fancy Latin award he got; nor being the most cunning thief in all of Makai as Youko Kurama did not prepare him for this one.

"Mock? Please explain." he asked her.

"What happened a few years ago was a mistake. I did not go back and attend Shizuru's wedding just to be another notch on your bedpost, Kurama." Botan said.

Kurama's eyes narrowed menacingly, and Botan felt a sliver of fear run through her.

 ** _"Never insult me and my intentions, Botan"_** he hissed, gripping both her wrists in his hands.

Botan did her best to struggle against him. Looking at Kurama in the eyes, she noticed that the color of his left eye has already changed into that of Youko Kurama's. The right eye remained emerald green.

"It's not an insult if I'm telling the truth." she said through gritted teeth as she summoned her strength to shake him off.

"Tell me, Kurama. Did you take me to your room tonight because I look like an easy lay? Like I'd easily fold like a cheap tent because one of the most eligible and gorgeous men in the three worlds finally gave me some attention?" Botan blurted out, all the pent-up insecurities of the last eight years rushing out like water from a broken dam. She looked at him in a challenging manner.

"Botan, I -"

"Eight. Years. Kurama. It may not have been my place, but there would be times when I'd wonder who you'd be with at night. You think social media isn't a thing in Reikai? It seems every little move you do is broadcasted on the internet by your followers. Which model or it girl would it be for that season. All the time I can't help but think that I'm just a one night stand, and nothing more." Botan ranted, tears streaming down her face.

Kurama started laughing softly.

Botan shook her head as she stood up, gathering her minaudiere from the foyer table and was about to open the door when Kurama was suddenly blocking the way.

"Get out of my way." she said, attempting to push him.

"No.I lost you for eight years. I'm not losing you again." he said, walking forward, so Botan had to walk backwards and fell back in one of the chairs in the suite's living area.

Kurama braced his arms on the seat's armrest to trap the blue-haired deity in her seat.

"Oh, Botan. Those girls you saw? They are just my friends from university." he started.

"Sure. Friends with benefits." Botan said spitefully.

"No, no. I actually tutor students that were on the verge of failing and not meeting the required GPA back then. As class representative, I had to honor my word during our freshman opening ceremony that we would all graduate together. And our class did. Nobody flunked or got kicked out." Kurama explained.

"How noble of you." Botan said coldly.

Kurama sighed.

"Botan. About that night many years ago, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't say I love you too. It was kind of hard trying not to hurt you and feeling drunk at the same time. I was an idiot. I went to Koenma many many times, but it seems you were always busy."

"Well, people die all the time, Kurama. I do have responsibilities in Reikai. Now more than ever." Botan said, softening a bit.

Kurama leaned down. "I just want you to know that I had never stopped loving you all those years that we were apart."

More tears spilled from Botan's eyes.

Kurama swooped down to kiss her luscious red lips gently.

"Forgive me, Botan. Please let me make it up to you." he whispered in her ear. He looked at her and wiped away her tears.

Botan simply looked at him.

Kurama planted gentle kisses on her cheek which ended back on her lips again. Caving in, Botan pulled his necktie to bring Kurama closer to her and kissed him back.

"I love you so much." he said, looking deep in her eyes.

"Me too." Botan said.

Kurama swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom as Botan squealed.

TBC...


	5. Slow Hands

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor any of its' characters.

 **This chapter contains sexual acts. If that offends you, please feel free to hit the back button as early as now.** **I listened to Niall Horan's _Slow Hands_ on loop while writing the naughty bits.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kurama gently closed the door to the bedroom with his foot without breaking off from kissing Botan. He gently set her down on the bed where she scrambled to get herself up in a sitting position as she kicked off her Christian Louboutins.

Botan's heart was racing as she watched Kurama languorously take off his Saville Row suit. At the back of her mind she can't help but admire his good taste.

He loosened his tie as he sat next to her in bed and unbuttoned his shirt a bit.

"You are so beautiful." Kurama said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Err… thanks." Botan said, blushing.

 ** _Someone's been working out,_** she thought as Kurama totally shrugged his shirt off.

Kurama wrapped his arm around her waist possessively and pulled her onto his lap to resume kissing the blue-haired deity. As he deepened the kiss, Botan wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly in his mouth.

Taking a risk, he let his hand travel along the skin of her smooth thigh as it peeked out enticingly from her gown's high slit. Botan slightly shivered from the ticklish sensation.

He pulled away from their kiss to let his lips travel down her neck. Botan squirmed from where she was seated on his lap. Kurama's other hand skimmed Botan's spine in a teasing manner.

Finding the knot that is securing the dress at her nape, he gently untied it and watched the fabric cascade down and Botan's breasts came tumbling out.

He felt her freeze and gently held her arms behind her back with one hand. Botan looked away from him, letting her hair fall like a curtain over her face.

With his free hand, Kurama very gently tilted her chin to face him. "Look at me, Botan."

Huge, purple orbs stared back at him uncertainly.

"I just want you to know that there's no way I'm letting you go. Not anymore." Kurama said, looking deep in her eyes as he was removing Botan's black gown.

She nodded before he claimed her lips again. Here she is, stripped down to the skimpy thong she wore underneath the gown she wore to the reception. The ditz inside her was so grateful that she had opted to get a Brazilian wax the week before.

Deepening their kiss, Kurama gently laid her down against the pillows. After awhile, he slowly pulled away and took off his pants. The boxers followed suit.

"Let me make it right this time, Botan." he whispered in her ear as he gently got on top of her, wedging a knee between her thighs.

"Oh, Kurama…" she breathed out as he idly kissed her shoulder, travelling to her fingertips.

With her free hand, she gently skimmed his chest with her palm. Meanwhile, it seems that Kurama's hands were everywhere. Catching her eye with a mischievous smirk, he traced a pink nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Botan felt an electrifying surge of pleasure course through her body. "Kurama!" she cried out.

Not stopping, he held her arms above her head with one hand, while the other found its way between her legs. Without any warning, he gently pushed her silk thong aside and very slowly ran a finger up and down her slit.

Botan's body arched upwards against him as her body was assaulted with pleasure that she felt to the tips of her toes. She moaned sexily in Kurama's ear, which got him off even more.

"Please, stop." she practically begged. Not listening, he started nipping and licking at her neck. Pulling the thong down her leg and throwing it behind him, Kurama gently parted her moist folds with his fingers, found her clitoris already aroused and started rubbing it in a circular motion. Giving in to to the intense pleasure, Botan's hips started grinding as if chasing after his hand.

Kurama licked the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. "You smell so good." he growled softly in her ear. He stopped playing with her clit and replaced his middle finger with the head of his engorged manhood.

Botan practically screamed with the intense pleasure as she came with Kurama's assault, raking her nails up and down his back. Narrowing his eyes, he gently pressed his index finger at her lips. "Not so loud, my love." he said with an arrogant smirk on his handsome face.

"Now, open up a little bit more for me." he said as he spread her thighs wider.

He teasingly ran his cockhead several times more through her gushing slit. Her whimpers of pleasure turning him on even more. He felt her body starting to quake because of a looming orgasm. As soon as he felt her explode, Kurama very gently entered Botan's wet cavern, groaning as he felt her legs wrap around him.

In between hard and fast thrusts, Kurama would look down to check in case he's already hurting her. Botan's hair was fanned out underneath her, staring back at him glassy-eyed with pleasure and her cheeks flushed pink, her lips slightly parted. Leaning down he kissed her hard.

Time seemed suspended inside the bedroom as the couple made love several more times. After what seemed awhile, Botan moaned sexily in Kurama's ear, "I'm almost there, Kurama."

"Me too, Botan." thrusting more faster and harder, both of them reached the edge and came together - with him spilling all his seed inside her.

Kurama collapsed on top of her. Botan gently raked her nails on the smooth planes of his back as she tried to catch her breath. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss.

Gently pulling out of Botan's body, Kurama never broke the kiss until he rolled off sideways to prevent crushing her.

Botan had never felt this exhausted, this was nothing compared to their first time together. She yawned and tried to keep her eyes open. Smiling softly at her, Kurama pulled her close to his chest and pulled the covers over their bodies as the lovers finally drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile…

Social media was in an uproar. One of Tokyo's most sought-after bachelors was spotted making out in a society wedding with a mysterious blue-haired girl.

Ichika - Kurama's personal assistant, had to switch off her phone and have all calls routed to voicemail. She could not contact her boss either, so she decided not to answer any of the press.

TBC...


	6. The Morning After

Hello everyone! Thank you for following Tequila Rose and for the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to updating, author's block combined with adulting can be a real bitch.

Anyway, on with the story.

You guys know the drill: I do not own YYH or any of its' characters.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _ **Bzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzt.**_

The sound of an unidentified object rattling against a wooden surface permeated through Kurama's deep sleep.

He blearily opened his eyes and his gaze softened as he saw Botan fast asleep beside him. Realizing that it was his phone vibrating, he saw that it was Yusuke calling.

Sighing he answered. "Yes, Yusuke?".

"Oi-" Yusuke's loud voice started.

Just then Botan stirred awake. "Kurama?" she looked at him seated on his side of the bed.

"Hang on." Kurama said to Yusuke.

"Good morning, Botan." he murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in for a kiss.

"Oi Kurama. ." Yusuke loudly retorted on the phone.

"Sorry, Yusuke. What's up?" Kurama asked in an even voice as he picked his mobile up again.

"We're about to head down for brunch. Want to come with?" Yusuke said.

"I'll join you guys in a few minutes. Let me just take a shower." Kurama said.

"We're good. We can wait up for you. Hey, have you seen Botan? Haven't seen her since last night." Yusuke asked.

Then someone was knocking insistently at the main door of Kurama's suite.

Sighing, Kurama draped a towel around his waist as he went to answer the door.

As soon as he turned the knob, it was flung wide open to reveal Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke along with Yukina and Keiko who were both engrossed on their phones while idling in the hallway.

"See, Yusuke? He's still inside. What's the point of calling?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kurama, what's all the ruckus about?"

All heads whipped toward the sound of Botan's voice.

There she was standing in the glow of the mid-morning light, her hair down and wearing only a blanket wrapped around her.

Kurama then partially closed the door and blocked the remaining open space with his body.

"Ne. No need to worry about Botan. I'll go ahead and tell Koenma since he was asking around for you." Yusuke said feebly.

"Yeah. So I guess we'll meet you guys downstairs. Ehehe." Kuwabara laughed awkwardly as he made his way to the elevator, ushering Keiko and Yukina with him.

Kurama pointedly looked at Hiei.

Hiei half-smiled at his comrade. "Hn. About time you got some." before joining the others at the elevator.

Kurama softly clicked the door shut, he heard a giggle behind him.

"You naughty minx." he growled, desire flooding his loins as he swooped down on Botan.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

It's a brand new year! I hope you all had a great holidays and that 2019 will be a great year for every one of us.

Feb 13, 2019.

* * *

An hour later, Kurama and Botan joined the others for brunch downstairs. No sooner when they had stepped off the elevator, Kurama's phone began ringing.

"What a very busy life you lead, Kurama." Botan said, looking up at him with a smile.

Kurama looked at her tenderly, wound his hand around Botan's and answered his phone.

"Ichika." he simply said.

On the other end of the line, Kurama's assistant is close to having a panic attack. After all, her inbox had been flooded with emails and her voicemail full from press phone calls - all wanting to know who's the mysterious blue-haired lady that managed to snag Tokyo's notoriously hard-to-get bachelor.

"Boss! I'm glad I was finally able to get hold of you. The office has been flooded by inquiries from the press since last night." Ichika said breathlessly.

"Press. Last night." Kurama said in an even tone, his face calm.

"That's correct. Have you had the chance to check your social media this morning?" his assistant asked him.

"Not yet. That's why we hired a social media manager. You know I barely post anything on my social networking sites." Kurama said, trying to quell the beginnings of annoyance. Whatever the reason for this phone call is, Ichika better get straight to the point.

Ichika had been working for Kurama for two out of the three years as his assistant from his first promotion, up to when he made history by being Tokyo's youngest CEO. And she definitely knows when he is already starting to get irritated. Her boss does not like beating around the bush, so she went straight to the point.

"Sir. Photos and videos of you and this lady from the wedding went viral last night. Everyone wants to know who she is. Should we issue a statement now?" Ichika told him.

"Hang on." he said, pressing mute on his phone.

"Please go on to the dining room, I'll follow immediately." Kurama told Botan, who nodded and went ahead inside.

"I'm back." Kurama said, his tone suddenly all businesslike.

"By the way, I just received an email from Marketing. The company's stock is up since the photos came out last night." Ichika reported to Kurama.

"Before we issue any statement, let me reach out to someone from Legal." Kurama said. "I will call you back."

Kurama has not yet dialled the number he needed when his phone buzzed again. It was from the head of the board.

"Sora-san." Kurama said.

"Kurama-kun. I am pleased to see the company's portfolio increasing a whole lot this morning. Now, business and personal life must still be separate from each other. I'd rather have your young lady's identity kept secret. This will generate more interest in the company. More sales. It's a win-win situation. Legal has already been informed about this. I hope I'm making myself clear." the elder man said.

Kurama nodded. "Crystal-clear, Sora-san."

Sighing, he dialled his assistant's number again.

"I just got a call from Sora-san. Please have someone from Public Relations draft a response that I would like to keep her identity private." Kurama instructed Ichika.

"I'm on it." his assistant said. "Any further instructions, boss?" she asked.

"That's all. I'm sorry this had to happen on a weekend." Kurama said apologetically.

Ichika smiled. "Not a problem, boss. Comes with the job."

* * *

Kurama made his way into the dining room and sat down beside Botan.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes. Just stuff at the office." Kurama said.

Botan smiled up at him and poured another cup of coffee for herself. "Would you like some?"

He nodded. As he sipped his coffee, he realized that today is the last day for the guests to stay in the hotel for the wedding.

He observed Botan chatting animatedly with Yukina. It seems that the girls are planning on going shopping today before they all go home.

"You look like a lovesick puppy. It's embarrassing." Hiei muttered, sipping his iced latte.

Kurama leaned in closer to Hiei. "I want her so bad, I don't want to be apart from her anymore."

"Hn. Do whatever you want, fox. Your life not mine. I hope you had considered living arrangements? Because I doubt that the brat prince will take it well." Hiei said snidely as he picked a freshly baked blueberry muffin from the bread basket.

* * *

After brunch, everyone went on their separate ways to pack. Check out was at 1pm, after all.

Botan was already done packing even before she went to brunch with Kurama. They dropped by her suite so that she can get started so that all she has to do is pick up her luggage for check-out.

She and the girls, with the exception of Shizuru had agreed to go shopping before going home. They can always leave their luggage in one of those rental lockers in the train station so that it will be less cumbersome.

As she sat in the lobby waiting for the others, she can't help but think about the sudden twist of events. Kurama is suddenly all touchy-feely, and while she appreciates that, Botan can't help but feel stifled. Sleeping together was fine. Saying "I love you" to each other was even better.

 _But what does this make us?_ She thought.

A hand gently squeezed her shoulder. Startled, Botan looked up and saw that it was Shizuru.

"We're also checking out as well. We have a flight to the Maldives in a couple of hours." her friend said as she sat across Botan.

"So…" Shizuru looked at Botan pointedly.

"So?" Botan asked.

"Details. You little minx, I knew you had it in you." Shizuru said in a conspiring tone, a wicked smile on her face.

"There's nothing to tell!" Botan squeaked.

Shizuru lit up a cigarette elegantly. "It's just us girls." she goaded her blue-haired friend.

"Well… it was good." Botan said coquettishly.

"Did he make your toes curl?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes, and more." Botan confided, both of them trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Ah. Here comes my husband." Shizuru said in a mock droll tone.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm sorry but I have to whisk away my beautiful wife to paradise." Sakyou said smoothly.

Botan stood up to hug Shizuru. "You two have a safe flight. Best wishes." she said.

Sakyou nodded. "Ah! Kurama's here."

And in a manner that's totally out of character, Sakyou clapped Kurama's shoulder. "You almost upstaged me in my own wedding! I knew it was always the quiet ones like you."

Laughing, the newlyweds left the two in awkward silence.

"What was that about?" Botan asked him.

"Um… Botan, I know you and the girls have plans today before you are supposed to go back to Reikai. But, I have one thing I'd like to talk to you about." Kurama said.

Botan nodded.

"I really meant what I said last night, Botan. I don't want us to be apart anymore. Please move in with me." Kurama said with an intense look in his eyes.

"Kurama. It's not going to be that easy." Botan started.

"I know. I'm not asking us to move in now. But, please consider it." he asked her.

"I'll think about it." Botan said.

Just in the nick of time the others arrived in the lounge area. "Ready to shop?" Keiko asked Botan.

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Just call me if it's time to actually go home, Keiko. Me and the boys will just go chill somewhere." Yusuke blearily said.

 _ **TBC...**_


	8. The Boyfriend of the Year Award Goes To

_**Three months later…**_

Botan sighed as she punched in the security code for her pad's gate. The months after Shizuru's wedding had been busy.

She was finally promoted as Head Ferry Girl, and Kurama seeked Koenma's permission for them to live together. Unfortunately, the deity refused the request, but had agreed on a compromise on account of the things that Kurama did for Reikai.

Part of the perks Botan gets as Head Ferry Girl is having a place of her own and not having to live with the other ferry girls in the condominium-style living quarters. Kurama and Botan may not live together completely, but he is allowed to stay in Botan's home from sunset on Fridays until before sunrise on Mondays. Her pad was located in a quiet neighborhood in Reikai - similar to that of an upscale suburban area in Japan, except, it's normal to have _youkai_ as your neighbors.

Right now, it was the middle of summer in Reikai and it was the first time in weeks that Botan was finally able to get home. She had been living in the office assigned to her, processing reports and being on-call because of a disease outbreak and when things got tight, she also assisted in ferrying souls. Botan had also been fortunate that her new office had an en-suite shower and a small cot where she can take 30 minute naps every now and then.

Since it was a Friday, Koenma told her to take the rest of the day off, so after lunch, Botan left the office after sending an email to Kurama that after two weeks, he can come over again.

Closing the gate behind her, and making sure that it was locked, she made her way on the small path leading to her front door. She looked at the potted succulents that adorned the two steps before one reached the main door - all Kurama's plants, thankful that she had heeded his advice to invest in an automated sprinkler system. They would have withered in her absence without water.

Punching in another security code, Botan cringed as she opened the door to her home, two weeks' worth of trapped heat assaulting her before she was even able to step inside the _genkan_.

Dropping the shopping bags containing clean laundry she picked up from the laundromat, groceries and her subscription boxes that were delivered to the office, Botan tapped the controls on the control system which regulates the temperature of the house and the lights among other things. She then kicked off the _zori_ that came with the mandatory kimono she wore for work.

She decided to take care of the groceries first as she bought a ton of ice cream since Kurama's coming over today and he definitely loves his ice pops. Botan also slid the glass door open leading to the small backyard to let out the humidity while waiting for the centralized air conditioning to kick in.

With the groceries securely stashed in their respective places in the pantry, she started sweeping the floors, changing the linen in the bedroom then closing the windows and any doors she had left open while cleaning. After a much-deserved cold shower to get rid of the sticky feeling she hates when summer comes, Botan put on her favorite oversized shirt with holes and a pair of terrycloth pajama shorts with pug faces printed all over. She figured that she had plenty of time to change into something more cute before Kurama arrives.

Heading back the five steps to go downstairs, she still had one last task to tackle - organizing the laundry. She didn't want Kurama to come home to a cluttered home, after all. Heaving a huge sigh of relief when she was finally able to sit on the couch, her eyes immediately fluttered shut out of fatigue.

* * *

Right on cue, as the sun was setting, Kurama entered the security code on the front gate. He noticed that the lights were on, which meant that Botan really is home after two weeks. The potted plants bobbed as he passed by, acknowledging his presence. He had placed plants in Botan's home for security reasons - they may look harmless, but in case of trouble, they can attack any threats to Botan or the home's safety. He smiled at the memory of Botan comparing them to that Plants Versus Zombies game she enjoys so much.

As soon as he opened the front door, the first thing he saw was Botan asleep on the couch surrounded by clothes in plastic bags - most likely from the laundromat. Taking his shoes off at the _genkan_ , he decided to refrigerate the takeout he got them for dinner and went back to the living room to take a closer look at Botan.

His brow furrowed in concern when he saw that she had dark circles under her eyes. Kissing her lips, he carried her in his arms upstairs to the bedroom where she could get more comfortable. After tucking her in bed, he went back downstairs to take care of the laundry she was trying to put away. He did one last inspection of the house, making sure the doors and windows are locked, before heading upstairs to take a shower. Dinner would have to wait until Botan woke up.

The sound of water from the shower broke through Botan's deep sleep. Disoriented, she looked around and saw that she was in the bedroom, instead of the couch. She struggled to sit up, just as Kurama came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another.

"You're up." he said with a smile.

"I guess." Botan said as she leaned against the headboard, opening her arms wide for a hug. Kurama went into her arms, smelling her neck before kissing her softly. " _Okaeri…_ " she said after they broke apart. " _Tadaima._ " Kurama replied.

"Looks like Madam Head Ferry Girl has her plate full at work." he said mockingly as he lay beside her on the bed, pulling Botan closer.

"Oh. Shush. It's no fun when you attend meetings all day and look at numbers and all that data." she complained.

Kurama's chest rumbled with laughter. "Welcome to my world."

He then looked at her. "Seriously, though. Botan."

She looked up at him with those big eyes that he loves so much. "What?"

"You better not make a habit out of this. It's not healthy." Kurama said in a worried tone, gently brushing his knuckles on the side of Botan's face.

"Kurama, it's part of the job. I'm sure you've pulled off your own share of all-nighters in the office as well." she reasoned.

"Yeah, but -"

"When was the last time you actually slept 8 hours straight?" Kurama cut her off.

Botan took a few seconds to think.

"See? I told you." Kurama chided her, enveloping his arms around her.

"It's just for these past few weeks, there's been a disease outbreak which was why there's a higher number of souls going through for judgement." Botan reasoned, snuggling closer to his chest.

Kurama kissed the top of her head. "I know. I've seen it on the news and figured that it'll be chaos on your end. How are your new interns by the way?"

No answer.

"Botan?"

He saw that she had fallen asleep again on his chest. Trying his best not to disturb her, he pulled the blanket over them to avoid getting cold.

 _I just love weekends._ Kurama thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. Sorry for the delay in updating, I'm currently going through a break up.


End file.
